The legendary chronicles
by HanaCatSky
Summary: Sakura is your average middle schooler except one thing...She's is a half legendary and her father is Ghetsis! Now with her lets say unique family and "normal friends" they go on crazy joineries while probably destroying everthing salient in the process. Just a normal days for the Harmonias.
1. Chapter 1

Well here is my first ff so please review

disclaimer:pokemon is not mine

oc profile(will add after a chapter shows a new oc at the end of that chapter)

Sakura Harmonia:

age:12

bio:The first blood child of Arceus and Ghetsis,she is surprisingly chill with her life,she is defending of her loved ones no matter what and

does what she can do to help them especially her family and her cousin,she enjoys Pokemon,sweets,and training her powers with the elemental is has a big heart(and appetite) a bit impulsive, outgoing(only to people she knows)

Appearance:Snow white long hair wore down with bangs that frames her wears a long sleeve light gray chardigan with a white

shirt under with a white calf length :looks similar to Arceus human form

Termina Yurei:

Age:12

Bio:Sakura's cousin and daughter to Rotom,She loves to prank people and using her power to possess objects and turn into

a ghost like being,she is energetic,quick to speak her mind but is a bit socially awkward(by that she has a bit trouble making friends

with humans without them being scared)


	2. 1st day part 1

So this story takes place 12 years after B2/W2,XY,ORAS that said most the people like N and May are in in there 20s or older

so most of my oc's are there kids. Well then lets get started.

Disclaimer:pokemon is not mine

1st pov

I was walking to my new school with my cousin Termina when I was in deep thought.

"Ok now breathe in and out, it's going to be ok. Just remember what mom told you, that it's always going to be ok and you can do pretty much anything and get away with it cause they're either going to run in fear cause you can hyper beam their face or because you're a former villain daughter or that you're N's sister and they're probably a crazy fan girl. Maybe this is why dad said not to listen to mom 99.9% of the time." I was staying in this pondering state when my backpack head-butted me.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR TERMINA!" I yelled out a bit too loud. Soon a huge group of kids was looking at us. My cousin quickly stops taking over my backpack and instead tried to take over my hair.

"Don't even think about it." I calmly said in my mood swing as I swiftly got punched in the face (by the way we're best friends, surprising?).

"My god, Sakura, cant you take a joke, by the way why is there a group of stupid kids taking pictures of me with iPhone's…HOLY MAC and CHESSE THEY'RE TAKING PICTURES OF ME WITH IPHONE'S!" A glowing white orb which turned bigger and bigger was summoned and a huge blizzard destroyed phones. The group stood in total awe as they just had seen her look at her watch and grabbed my hand and ran faster than the speed of sound cause we were late. 2 seconds later… We ran and broke down our first class door.

"Well you punks are late. Since this is the middle of the year, you idiots are now forced to cue scary sound effects. Talk about yourself, dum dum duum." , the science teacher explained while looking at the textbook. I braced myself and looked in front of the class knowing very well what will happen when I tell my last name, but honestly I didn't care at all. My father vowed to be good more than a decade ago and since then he's the best dad anyone can ask for. Even N and his sisters agreed, so if they can't see that, well let them fall in a muk infested hole.

"HI, my name is Sakura Harmonia, I love Pokémon, sweets and my family!" I exclaimed with pride. The class started whispering things like "Harmonia?" or "Team Plasma" or even "weren't they beaten by 10 year olds?" Even the teacher was mumbling something about how dumb Team Plasma was, in which I reacted by sky uperrcuting his face to the ceiling and walked to my seat and waited for the bell to ring because the teacher couldn't get down from it.

HanaCatSky: Well I hoped you liked it. Please read and review!

Ghetsis: (mumble mumble)

HanaCatSky: Excuse me what was that?

Ghetsis: WHY WAS'NT I IN THIS CHAPTER ALL I GOT WAS JUST A LITTLE MENTION!(goes back to a corner not noticing his kids behind him)

All kids: WELL WE WE'RE WEREN'T EVEN MENTIONED!

Colress: YOU ALL SHUT UP I'M NOT EVEN A MAIN CHARATER!

All:…..

HanaCatSky: Well it's a short chapter sooo…

*All glare at her*

HanaCatSky:Anyways, see you next chapter... (start's backing away)


	3. Chapter 2 epic battle

Chapter 2 epic battle (SORT OF)

Recess started while I was walking to the playground wondering how the day will continue I also have to worry the psycho that is my cousin. When I came a group of kids playing tag. "Hey can I play!?" suddenly the kids started looking at me as if I asked for their lives. A girl with medium long ironed out dark ginger hair named Rebecca came up to me "asking" me "Um,excuse me your last name Harmonia right."It was more of statement than a question. "Yeah so what of it." This girl I already knew was trouble and I just met her. "Oh not not much except oh you know…"she paused glaring at me wanting me to answer that my family was...nope i'm not saying it. The bratty ginger continuing her "attempt" at mocking me,"Nothings wrong other than the fact that your father was tyrant who only seen his son as a pawn to his "master plan".

Tell me albino how do even know that your dad doesn't see you as another of his pawns?" The punk sneared as she continued her taunting with many other insults and as she walked closer to me, as my anger grew and grew somehow my bracelet turned dark orange and I felt a fire grewing. Even though I didn't know what will happen I called out to Termina who was just noticing the fight recording it(she does that a lot).

"Hey Rebecca… I readied my stance closing my eyes as the flame grew to a large flame in my right hand. "YOU FORGOT ONE THING!" I signaled at my cousin who quickly shoved the camera to a classmate telling her to record it, Termina had a bolt of lightning coming out of her hand and casually tossed it to Rebecca 24kt gold bracelet but she threw it out before it could hurt her, but I kicked it back along with my fire blast. Soon a huge crater was formed and I calmly walked up to her. "We Harmonias are the best at owning people." I explained and my cousin put sunglasses on me and was having a victory dance next to her. The group of kids around us was also following with the victory dance and then I was doing the victory dance. However at the same time, I was wondering how I even used fire blast without my mothers help and decided to call her tonight to ask along with telling them how is Unova.

Sakura: my gosh, that girl was an idiot, what do think Athena?

Athena:*doing a victory dance*Ohhhhhhh that girl just got owned!

Concordia: Serves her right, did you hear that junk she was saying she needs a good slap in the face by me.

N:That's right besides dad would never think as a pawn right dad?

Gethsis: Of course I don't N.

Colress: That's not what he thought 12 years ago….

Ghetsis :*glares at colress* If you care for your well being you'll watch your mouth and shut up.

Colress: Whoops, anyways when will we get our screentime?

HanaCatSky: N and the crew will appear next chapter but you, well…..

Colress: What another 3 chapters fine!

Everyone else:*does giant victory dance*YES!

Colress: Whatever see you "next chapter".

HanaCatSky: Hey that's my line!


	4. Chapter 4 Waring:table flip(just one)

chapter 3 N does a table flip

Finally school was over but I couldn't enjoy it like a normal child should because I worrying the fact that I just owned a girl at school, even though that punk deserved it. I was more worried what the law will attempt to do because I beat someone up and property damage than my parents because dad will laugh and mom will ask if there was hyper beams involved. Of couse Termina noticed my worry and told me that we should get ice cream to calm me we walked to the store we went straught to buisnes:3 gallons of triple fudge ice gream with extra chocolate chips(i love chocolate).

Termina somehow gave the amount of money needed to pay for me. I was already starting to eat it on the way home and it eased my worries because food solves everything. I quickly called out my Goomy and Termina called out her beldam to try our ice creams. As we got home I was waiting at the door for a while.

meanwhile…...

The whole group was watching a pokeathlon game on tv, which they were all sucked to the tv even the pokemon were, also for some reason talking. "Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? Joey is not going to win he has 3 rattata!" Concordia yelled to her sister who was arguing with her sister the day who would win the final. N was just sitting there dumbfounded at the game and was only watching it because he had nothing better to do. *ding dong*. When they heard the ring the two sisters instantly started arguing who should open the door so loud that N's Zoroark fainted. N calmly walked to the door in the midst of the uproar and had noticed termina cowering behind me since she is highly sensitive to loud noises. "Oh why hello my dear pokemon allow me to give you the best hospitality in the…N noticed our looks of his sisters behind him giving him the death glare. "Oh I mean we're very happy to give you give you the best hospitality. The sisters had a sigh in Union. "Been 12 years and still you're the same N. Anyways, you two came just in time for the game, also I'll take your ice cream."

Athena replied and stole my 2 gallons of ice cream(I ate the other one). After we had lunch and tons of ice cream Termina gave the whole scoop of what happened at school today. "So like, there was this complete brat named Rebecca was saying some complete crap about uncle Ghetsis like he only seen N as a pawn to his plans, which was sorta true but like that was what over a decade ago, and that brat was even stupid enough to say even worse junk I would tell you but it'll get pg rated so let's just say that she said tons of crap you guys and I just want to shove her down a…...hey N are you ok?" She was complaining but she saw N sitting normally, but his whole body had a dark aura surrounding him. He slowly walked up to the large coffee table with a fake smile and flipped it to the sky and caught it perfectly and bolted out the door. But instead of leaving to track down the girl he was greeted by his father. " Surprise!" The formar leader exclaimed -

HanaCatSky:Well I hoped you liked that chapter.

*Colrass complains about screentime*

HanaCatSky:Hey if makes you feel any better you're going to come soon.

Colrass:Really! YES*runs to the distance*

N:Good for you, soooo when do I get my swo…

HanaCatSky:sshhh spoilers! See you next chapter

N:That does not answer my question!


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer:I don't own pokemon

chapter 4

3rd person pov

"Why hello N." Ghetsis greeted his son quite happily and chipper. Even though his dad changed years ago, it stills creeps him out when his dad this happy and it's not in a sinister way, but…he was still happy his dad came to see him. "Oh hello dad so what brings you here on this totally n..ot evil day that we are not …oh who I am I kidding I missed you dad!" He yelled out and hugged his father. "Wait?! I was just trying to hunt down some punk who was saying crap about you 2 seconds ago!" N snapped back to reality and immediately tried to bolt out the door a weavile hunting its prey and accidentally pushed his sister.

In which Athena had to hold her brother down and

Ghetsis was trying to calm his son down while trying to figure out why N was this pissed off. 15 min…. "So dad, what brings you here, Athena please let him go" Concordia sighed as her sister was wrestling her brother who getting owned by a pissed pink hair girl. "Well I had to get out the house fro.." Ghetsis started to explain and was not noticing or just ignoring that Athena was still owning N. "Daaaad!"

Ghetsis calmly dragged his daughter off the green hair boy and sat back down. "As I was saying, I needed to get out the house from her." He explained and started to get tense remembering what happened. "aww what happened did you get in a fight?"Athena asked concerned and was hugging his brother(or choking him). "not exactly."and started to tell a flashback. "NO, NOT THE FLASHBACK!"Termina and Sakura yelled in union."Too late!" And Ghetsis started the story.

Arceus was trying make a perfect combusken to make a Blaziken and instead got a really fat one instead and did what a normal person should do. "Hmm should I turn up the grill...but maybe it could cook itself hmmm KFC(Kanto Fried Combusken)."Arceus was in deep thought which she accidentally yelled out. "What the...I am going to go…"Ghetsis ran out the Hall of Origin and somehow jumped out the place safely. "Wait!"

"Yeeep…that's her alright once she almost destroyed the entire hall trying to cook a frozen dinner. So why was N this pissed again?" Ghetsis concluded and asked. "Weeelll it all started when a stu..."Termina was about to repeat the story but Concordia had covered her mouth(she got N pissed just imagine Ghetsis...Concordia saving lives right now) "Well father,to Terminas report they witnessed a girl who was talking complete crap about the family and ..."Concordia tried to say the story in proper way even while saying the word crap (idw why she think she can crap formally) and was interrupted by …you guessed it Termina. "WE OWNED THAT KID with lighting and fireballs like…a…boss!"The half ghost butted in. Athena and Concordia faced palm at the sheer stupidity at the crisis Termina just caused.

Just as the sisters expected Ghetsis was mad but instead of running out and called Colress for a plan with flying pirate ships he was gripping his cup of tea handle pretty tight and just as he was about to speak someone broke down the door. A white hair woman with a snow white sundress up to her ankle with a silk ribbon to tie her hair in a ponytail.

"Hellllo!" the woman yelled

HanaCatSky:Well sorry I havent updated in a while I was working on this chapter for a while and the dreaded writers block. so see you next chapter.

Colress:Hey Arceus comes earlier than me, do you tell me why.

HanaCatSky:You'll come when its your time.

Arceus: Now now pattice

Colress:say's yo…

HanaCatSky:K bye bye see you next chapter


End file.
